Savior
by Robowolfkid
Summary: Jack encounters not only Pitch but another character, Bunnymund gets p-off and gose to fight him but he transforms into something else, and the man on the moon isnt much help. Humanoid Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

_Fallowing Jack_

'I'm finally done with Asia, hum, now what can I do?' Jack pondered, as he floated just above the clouds. 'Should I see North, Tooth Sandy…, Bunny!' A devious smirk spread across his face, as he flew to go find the Bunny Guardian.

Jack has grown unusually attached to Bunnymund over the one year. Of course Jack couldn't quite place why or what feeling he got when he saw or thought of Bunny. Well Bunnymund didn't seem to mind, as long as Jack didn't freeze anything in his Warren, pull pranks on him, disrupt him when he was working on a few special eggs, or repeat the blizzard of '68.

In fact every now and again when Jack was really bored and knew Bunny was stressed out, he'd help paint some eggs too.

He decided to stop by and pay Jamie a short visit. He hadn't seen the 'lil' ankle biter' in a while.

"Hello Jack." A slithering and familiar voice came from the shadows.

"Pitch!? What are you doing here?" Jack growled and instantly went to a defensive stance.

"You can't get rid of fear Jack." Pitch emerged from the shadows, he looked smaller. He moved close to jack. Of course he was still taller than Jack.

Pitch made a quick move, knocking Jack's staff out of his hand and slammed Jack ageist a wall, holding him by his jaw/throat

"Where are your friends now, Jack? Where's Bunnymund?" Jack's eyes widened at Bunnymund mentioned.

"Oh yes, I know you've become quite attached to the Keeper of Spring. But dose he, notice you, dear Jack?" Jack struggled ageist Pitch's hold, and couldn't speck.

_North's work shop_

"Where the bloody hell is Jack? I thought he would be done spreading winter to…where ever by now?" Bunnymund hopped from the window to North, who was playing with trains.

"I'm sure he's making snow angles or visiting Jamie. Why are you so worried Bunny?" North's thick Russian accent showed the slightest hints of tease.

"No reason, but he left over two hours ago right?"

"Yes." North replied, though he knew his friend was looking for an answer to that nor listening.

"Well he should bloody well be back." He hopped over to another window. "Know what? I'm…., gonna go look for 'm"

"Bunny, do I detect caring?" North looked up from his train model.

"No, I just think that brat should learn when he bloody needs to be responsible." Bunnymund got down on all fours and bolted to the front door.

_Near where Jamie lives_

Sandman was just about down with Jamie's town. Until he spotted a familiar blue jacket and white snow hair lying on the ground. Sandy quickly flouted down to see. It was Jack, and he was bleeding everywhere! Sandy picked him up and started to go to the sky to see North until a rabbit whole popped up in the ally. Sandy waved with his one free hand, catching the attention of the bunny.

"Sandy! What are you do-….what the bloody hell happened to Jack!?" Bunnymund exclaimed when he saw Jack covered in blood and bruises.

Sandy use his sand making pictures of him spreading dreams here and seeing Jack like this.

"So, you just found him like this? We-we got to get him back to North, lets go!" he tapped the ground twice creating a whole. Sandy shock his head and made an airplane taking off with his sand. They went off, leaving Jack's staff.

Bunny's trip felt slow to him, since he had to carry Jack. But still, Bunnymund made it before Sandman.

"Bunny! Sandy! Good to see you again, what happened to Jack!?" North looked almost hurt himself and quickly lead them to the infirmary.

They waited patiently as a few medical trained yeti's patched up Jack. They went into his room when the yeti's came out.

"Jack? Jack can ya hear me?" Bunnymund got close to Jack's ear. Jack quietly mumbled in response.

"Who did this to you?" North stepped in.

"Pi-ch." Jack whispered, then shock violently.

"What did he do?" Bunny's voice seethed with anger and hate.

One yeti lifted Jack's sweatshirt reveling long black claw marks.

"He beat you?" North asked.

Jack shake his head, and quietly added, "he realized my worst nightmares, and tortured me with them." Jack let a few tears slip unknowingly.

"That's it! I'm goin after him!" Bunnymund yelled getting up he bolted out the door.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, barely squeezing his eyes to see.

"He'll be back Jack, he'll be back." North said, sitting back in his chair smoking a pipe.

**Ok ok, I know North doesn't smoke…be he seems like the kinda guy who would smoke a pipe! **

**Anyway reviews please? They make me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Yeah I did kinda make Jack a wimp in the first chapter, but think about he was tortured with his worst fears, I wonder what they are, hum…..**

_Bunny_

Bunnymund bounded threw the snow to open ground. Trying his best to ignore the wiping wind and snow, right now he'd be complaining about his feet feeling like their going to fall off.

Tapping the ground a rabbit whole was made, leading him to his Warren. He quickly bounced to his hut and got two more boomerangs and extra eggs.

Then he went to another rabbit whole, leading him to the spot where Pitch was. He got low on the ground and started sniffing for his trail, and doing his best to ignore Jack's blood on the ground.

_North Pole_

Sandy waved and jumped in the air, trying to get North's attention, who was fiddling with some unfinished toys.

Sand steam clouds puffed out of his ears in frustration. He then made a sand ball, knocking the toy out of North's hand.

"Gha! Sandy! What was that for?" North looked at his short friend in confusion.

Sandy made Bunny hopping around, than a question mark fallowed by him and North.

"Why did we let Bunny go on his own?" North asked, to see if he got the picture. **(No pun intended.) **Sandy nodded his head.

"Eh well, um…. I'm really not quite sure. But I guess he feels he needs to do this and I'm sure he can take on Pitch, he is strong and he knows when he's at his limit to stop fighting."

Sandy pouted, he wasn't happy they let their friend go face their enemy on is own. He knows Bunny is strong but it would have made him feel better if someone went to help him.

_Bunny_

"Hah!" Bunny yelled in triumph as he punched Pitch in the face, sending him flying. Pitch barely had enough time to stand up, much less sit up until three eggs flew threw the air and exploded.

Pitch crawled to the shadows and used it as cover.

"Oh Bunny, you are blinded."

"Like hell I am! Come out and fight you coward!" Bunny spun around lookin at all the shadows.

_North Pole_

"No!" Jack suddenly bolted up from his bed, sitting up.

"Jack calm down it's just us." North said gently.

"Wh-wheres Bunnymund?" Jack used his full name, which was rare. The only time he did was when he was serious, or trying to get to get on the bunny's good side. But this time he used it because he was worried, terrified.

"Bunny went to go fight Pitch, why Jack whats wrong?" North placed a big hand on Jack's back.

"Pitch wanted him to go fight him! He has a helper!"

_Bunnymund's fight_

Bunny was corned, and getting tired. He only had 6 eggs left. Not only that but he lost a few boomerangs. Bunny wasn't prepared to take on two people. Pitch's new follower showed up a while ago, and she wasn't exactly easy to pin down. Of course she wasn't as fast as Bunnymund.

He only saw a glimpse of her, she hid in the shadows and only to come out a few times to knock over Bunny. Boy was he getting tired.

Bunnymund looked up at the moon. 'What the bloody hell are you doing!?' He glared at Manny. Finally he spread his eggs around him in a barrier. There's where special ones he's been working on for combat. Finally after a few tries, the eggs trapped he in rope. He bent down to get a good look at her.

She was small, only looking to be 14. Long purple hair, big dark silver eyes, there was some kind of mechanical spy glass on her left eye. She wore a black skirt with black heel boots, a short sleeved buttoned shirt with a necklace. She growled at him and struggled in the ropes.

"Hey hey calm down, what are ya doin helping Pitch?"

"That's none of your business!" she spat.

"Your just a child! Did he do this to you?"

"No! I chose this!"

"Why the bloody hell would you do that, you brat!"

The ropes where cut as she floated up and pink purple mist flowed from her hands.

"O-oi! What the fuck are you doing!?" Bunny yelled as the mist wrapped around him.

"I am Palla! And Pitch is my family." She stated, for some reason.

Pain shot threw Bunnymund's body as he collapsed and fell into darkness.

_Sandy_

After Sandy heard that Pitch had a follower, he went to go find Bunnymund. Which he would have left sooner if not for Jack trying to come. He had no idea how he was going to find his friend. He didn't have the great since of smell like bunny or a bunch of little fairy searching all at once.

Thankfully, there was still left over snow that left muddy tracks, not to mention the random colors on the ground and trees helped.

Sandman gently flouted down and searched for his friend.

_North Pole_

After half an hour of trying to keep Jack calm and get him to go to bed, he got word that Sandy and Bunnymund where back. North took Bunny to the infirmary to be patched up. **(In a different room than Jack) **As Sandy placed Jack's staff by his side.Then Bunny was allowed to see Jack**.**

Bunny smiled at the small teen asleep. "Jack?" He whispered and shock him to wake up.

Jack groaned then slowly pecked threw squinted eyes. He didn't see the tall bunny he was used to. But a tall and tan male. With slightly sloughed broad shoulders, messy dark grey hair, with tattoos on his arms. He looked to be in his late 20's…oh and he was nude. Jack's eyes went big. Quickly grabbing his staff he hit the man in the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell Jack! Why did you do that!?" The man yelled with an Australian accent and held his nose as if blood would come out.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered.

"Yes god damn it it's me! Ow, shit."

"Bunny! What happened to you!?"

"Pitch's new follower, Palla or something turned me into a bloody human." Bunnymund grumbled.

"I'm sorry Bunnymund." Jack looked off to the side.

The former rabbit was shocked. Jack did usually apologies.

"Jack it's fine, it's not your fault."

"No I meant hitting you, you scarred me Bunny."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Now would please go put on some cloths!?" Jack blushed a deep red.

"Don't you think I would if I could Frostbite!? None of North's cloths fit me, and your too small!"

Out side of the door Sandy and North smiled.

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I know Tooth wasn't in these first two but she will be. **

**Reviews please, they make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**To answer ** **question, yes Palla is Pitch's daughter you'll find out how. And she did turn Bunny into a human and again you'll find out why. **

**Also I'd like to thank all you amazing fans for the awesome reviews and many favorites and followings! 3**

**Now enjoy!**

_North Pole an hour ago_

As soon as Tooth got word about Jack and Bunny she flew there as fast as she could. When she first arrived Sandy and North where pecking inside the one bedded infirmary room.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked.

"Oh, Tooth you missed it!" North exclaimed happily, until Sandman put a finger to his lips, indicating to be quite.

"Jack was trying to get Bunny to rest on bed since Bunny is injured. And so Jack wanted to sit in the chair for a while, which reminds me why do I only have one infirmary bed? I must make another." North side tracked,

"Anyway, Bunny kept refusing and made Jack rest in the bed, it was so cute!" North again exclaimed, as Sandy made a heart above his head, and smiled as he clapped his hands together silently.

Tooth squealed silently and pecked in to see a sleeping human Bunny curled up on the chair beside Jack's bed, with a blanket wrapped around him, and elbow on the edge of the bed with his hand supporting his head. And Jack asleep, facing Bunnymund.

She couldn't help but smile widely and do a silent fan girl scream, waving her hands excitedly.

_North Pole present_

The Guardian of Hope sneezed as it echoed threw Santa's work shop, Tooth yell, "Hold on sweetie, your coco's almost done!"

Bunny's human form blushed from embarrassment, which is equal to his ears folding back, eyes darting away and nose twitching in his natural bunny form. Jack snickered from his seat on the large red arm chair as Bunny sat on the large couch, still wrapped up in the blanket.

North was off trying to make Bunny some cloths, and the sandman was doing what he dose best, sleep floating.

Bunnymund saw out of the corner of his eye Jack staring at him.

"What are ya looking at, mate?" Bunny looked over at Jack harshly, but his voice was soft.

"It's just surprising to see a bunny in a human form." Jack smiled.

"Well stop staring! It's rude and creepy." He murmured the last part.

"I am finished!" North came in with a very please, proud and over all triumph look.

"Here you go Bunnymund." North laid the cloths out neatly.

Sowing wasn't North's strongest, which was why he was thankful Tooth was there to help.

There was an open brown vest, his boomerang pouches and armor renewed, long baggy dark brown pants, boxers, a green sleeveless shirt and a big heavy jacket (probably for when he came to the north pole)

"Thanks mate." Bunnymund smiled and got up to grab an article of clothing causing his blanket to fall, reveling himself…again.

Jack's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bunnymund!" Jack yelled.

"What?" he asked, "When I was a rabbit, it didn't matter." He tried not to smirk at the clearly uncomfortable teen.

"That's because you had fur!" Jack blushed even more.

"Oh shut it frostbite." Bunny finally grinned as he put on his boxers and pants, thankfully just in time before Tooth came.

"Here's your hot chocolate."

"Thanks Tooth." Bunny took the hot liquid and took a gulp.

"Now Bunnymund, tell us what happened." North said, as he patted Sandy awake and sat down in his big chair.

"Well I was fightin Pitch right? And winning at that. I had him cornered and I was about to knock him out one last time until this little girl came out of no where and knock me over."

"What did she look like?" Tooth asked.

"She was small, only lookin to be 14. Um, long purple hair, big dark silver eyes, and there was some kind of mechanical spy glass on her left eye. She wore a black skirt with black heel boots, a short sleeved buttoned shirt with a necklace. She called herself Palla and said she was the daughter of Pitch or something."

"Th-the daughter!?"

"Yeh but I don't believe that."

"Maybe we should ask man in moon?" North asked.

"Manny aint in a good mood today, I tried talking to him and he didn't say a word."

"Then I will try." North got up and looked out the sky roof.

"Manny? Will you listen or give me a few answers?" North asked, looking like a small child would when they feel really bad about something, and are hoping for forgiveness.

North waited a few minuets before giving up and sitting back down with a sigh.

"So, what do we do? How do we change Bunny back?" Jack asked.

"I…I do not know Jack."

"Well this is bloody brilliant!" Bunny yelled, scaring them and the elves.

"Bunny, calm down." Tooth tried to sooth him."

"How can I!? I don't want to be a bloody human!...no offence you two." Bunny added quickly to North and Jack.

"None taken. Now since Manny wont give us hints, we will look up this Palla and something to help Bunnymund return to his original state, sound good?" North asked.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Good, Bunnymund Jack I'd feel better if you two stayed here for the time being, at lest until we know something."

"Fine by me." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, yeah alright."

"Good, now again for some reason I only have one room. I'll make another bed before night and in a few days a serpent room should be made, as well as another infirmary room and bed." North walked off thinking out loud to himself.

_North Pole night time_

As Jack flew around freezing useless elves and annoying yetis, Bunnymund got use to his new body.

Bunny sighed as he quietly went to his and Jack's shared room. Hoping to go unnoticed. Jack saw and waited a minute before silently flying to fallow his friend. Bunnymund left the door just cracked enough to see Bunny sitting on the bed growling in frustration. He waited until Bunny was somewhat calmer before knocking and entering.

"Hey Bunny, what up?"

"What do you want frostbite?" Bunny's voice sound heavy and obviously didn't feel like fight or arguing.

"What wrong?"

"I don't want to be stuck being a bloody human." Jack waited for him to continue. "I'm last of my kind, and I don't want to go out being a human. I'm the bloody Easter **Bunny**! Not Easter human." He sighed angrily.

"What about you Jack? Are you ok?" Bunny suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Before I fought Pitch, ya said he beat you with your fears."

"Oh yeah um…"

"Whats wrong?"

Jack shoke his head, "no it's ok."

"It's obviously not Jack, what happened?"

_How can I tell him without sounding like I... .love him?_ Jack's eyes widened.

"Jack?" Bunny placed a hand on his shoulder to snap him back to now. Jack looked up.

"You want to talk about it?"

"….ok."

Bunny sat Jack on the bed as he leaned on the desk.

"Well, he…I donno how but he looked inside of my soul and picked at my fears."

"What fears Jack?" 

"That kids wont be able to see me again, for them to stop believing in me. That I'd be invisible again. Or that I'd screw up as a guardian or you guys would leave me too…" Jack looked away, not telling Bunny everything.

"Jack," Bunny moved from the desk to kneel in front of Jack, placing a big hand on his shoulder he said. "Kids will believe in you, and Jamie will always believe you, your not going to go invisible again we wont let that happen. Your doing fine as a guardian, kids always will love snow and snow days. And Jack…look at me," Jack looked up, seeing Bunnymund's fierce ranger green eyes. "Were never gonna leave ya Jack. So don't you even think that for a second."

Jack smiled, "Thanks Bunnymund." He leaned over and gave Bunnymund a tight hug.

Bunny was a bit surprised, and his chest felt tight and stomach went in a knot. But he hugged him back all the same. "It's alright Frostbite, it's alright." Bunny whispered and rubbed Jack's back.

**Half way there! Well kinda, anyway, does anyone else feel like Bunny x Jack kinda exploded over night? **

**Thank you for reviews, favorites and fallows! They make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**I'm so sorry! I went on vacation and couldn't update any of my stories! But I can now. **

**Enjoy!**

_North Pole_

Bunnymund decided to sleep on the couch since Jack was still suppose, key word suppose, to be in the infirmary until they figured out what that black stuff that was dug into him. Which didn't make since because Bunny could go to the room that North prepared for him.

There was a sudden chill in the air. Bunny normally could have tolerated it but having no fur maked it difficult.

After it blew a few more times, he sat up. 'Now where would that becoming from!?' Bunny was not a morning person, and when he fist wakes up he thinks like a goldfish. Suddenly he thought of Jack….

'Jack!' Bunny hopped out of 'bed' and sprinted to the young guardian. Almost kicking the door down, he found Jack still on the bed asleep. He let out a sigh of relief. But too soon. Jack started to shake in his sleep and whimper. Bunny leaned over to hear better as Jack whispered a girl's name. "Emily."

'Who's Emily?' Bunny thought before shaking his head and resting a hand on Jack.

"Jack, Jack wake up." Jack's eyes shot open and he looked at Bunny almost confused.

"What wrong mate? Did you have a night mare?" Bunny kneeled down, as his hand move to Jack's back.

"A memory." Jack lowered his eyes.

"…who's Emily, Frost?" Bunny asked.

"She was my little sister."

"The one you saved on the lake?" 'before he died.' The spring guardian thought.

"…yeah."

"Well whats wrong mate?"

"I just miss her is all." Jack sadly smiled.

"I se-AH-CHOO!" Bunny sneezed almost making him jump two feet in the air.

"You ok Kangaroo?"

'It's back to kangaroo now is it?' Bunny thought sniffing.

"I, I'm fine-CHOO!...CHOO,….AH-CHOO!" Bunny stumbled back a few steps from his sneezing fit.

"You don't sound fine." Jack put the back of his hand ageist Bunnymund's forehead.

"Bunny your getting sick!"

"Like hell I am!" Bunny sniffed. Jack has always wanted to hear a bunny sniff. And man was it cute. It was a little soft squeak. Jack smiled and giggled at that.

"Wha-whats so funny Frost!?" Bunny's human form blushed.

"I've always want to hear a bunny sniff! And it so cute!"

"What!? Shut up Snowball!" Bunny yelled before covering his nose.

"Awww Bunny-fo-fo" Jack laughed even more.

After a few more minutes of this, Bunnymund had a nasty coughing fit.

"Bunny you should sit, I'll get North." Jack said, turning to walk out of the room. Bunnymund grabbed Jack's wrist, catching his attention. The guardian of Hope had no idea why he grabbed the frost spirit's hand when he could have just as easily called out to him.

"Um you don't have to do that. I think it's just a cold."

"Well let me get you a blanket and I'll call Tooth-"

"Nn-noo! No no no, No don't call Tooth." Bunnymund jumped in front of Jack, blocking the doorway.

"Ok ok, fine. I guess I can make soup…now wheres the kitchen?"

"Ya know what mate, I'll make my own soup, you can go find blankets."

After an hour Bunny made a big pot of carrot soup with other veggies. Him and Jack sat at a small table in the kitchen. Bunny was still wrapped up in two blankets, thanks two Jack, and could only move one arm.

"Jack?" Bunnymund asked once he was done with his soup.

"Yes?"

"…why did you wrap my blanket so tight?"

"Because, now when you walk, you hop again!" Jack stood on the chair and threw his hands up happily.

"I-what!?" Bunnymund stood up and started to take a step forward, only to fall flat on his face.

"What the bloody hell, Jack!?" Bunny yelled as she spun around to a sitting position.

"Come on kangaroo, you hop like a bunny!" Jack put his hands out and started to hop around.

"Why you lil-" Bunnymund grumbled getting up he did get the idea and hopped toward Jack.

"You have to be faster than that, Kangaroo!"

The two hopped around the kitchen into the living room. Where old Saint Nick was watching from his balcony. Stroking his beard he chuckled to himself and walked back to his office.

"I'm going to murder you when I get out of these bloody blankets!- Crikey." Bunny twisted and fell onto his back. Grumbling he gave up and laid there.

"Hi." Jack said casually, like nothing happened. "How's it going?" he added, standing over Bunny.

"Jack, mate, would you please unwrap me?" Bunny sighed.

"Why would I do that? You said you wanted to murder me." Jack sat down on Bunnymund's right side.

"Besides, you look comfy, I think I'll take a nap on you."

"You wait, what!?" Bunny squirmed and wiggled, desperate to get of these wraps' now.

"Oh calm down we deserve a nap. Here." Jack threw a pillow on Bunny's face.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do with that!?" Bunny yelled into the pillow, causing it to fall off.

"Oh hold on." Jack took the pillow and placed it under Bunny's head.

"There." Jack smiled, then climbed down and rested his head on Bunnymund's stomach.

"Jack,"

"Yes?"

"You suck."

"No I don't. I rock." Jack smiled.

"Whatever."

And the pair fell asleep.

**Again sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Reviews please! They make me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm getting bombed with homework! So for this chapter I'm gonna use **i-am-the-wallace **suggestion, thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

_North Pole_

"Bunny!" North's voice boomed almost causing the new human to drop his egg that he was working on.

"What now, mate? Cant ya see that 'm busy?"

"Yes I can, now I'm going to go see Tooth and apparently we ran out of blue paint…Phil!"

The yeti made noises, pointing at Saint Nick at paint brush and the robots he painted. Then slammed his head on a near by wall.

"Stupid yeti, anyway can you watch Jack? Some of the more responsible yetis agreed to watch the shop."

"Yeah yeah whatever Santie." The Australian grumbled.

"Good! I'll be back!"

Bunny waved him off and went back to painting.

_Hour later _

Eventually Jack came staggering down to where Bunnymund was.

"Ehi Frosty." Bunnymund said, fiddling with some cards..

"Hey kangaroo… where's North?"

"He went to see Tooth and to get paint, 'parently yeti's run out of paint too."

"Oh," Jack yawned, and sat down at the table to watch Bunny play with his cards.

Jack rested his chin on his arms, which laid on the table.

" 's a matter snowflake?"

"I donno, feels kinda dark in here doesn't it?"

"Hum, Yeah that's odd, North normally keeps his fort well lit. I'll go check the generator."

"I'll come."

They pair walked to main room (with the huge globe) Bunny knew where the generator was, and opened it.

"Hum, don't seem it be the fuse box…. Jack?" Bunnymund looked up at Jack, who was staring at the top of the globe with his eyes and mouth open wide.

"Jack? Whats wrong mate?" Bunny stood up, getting closer he saw black smoke circling his neck, and trailing to the top, where Palla was.

Smiling she held three dagger like kunai in the crooks of her fingers.

"Jack!" Bunny moved in front of the stunned teen, catching the daggers in his chest and arms. The smoke broke, Jack gasped and Bunny ripped a dagger out of his arm, throwing it back at Palla that puncture her torso and she evaporated into more black smoke.

"Bunnymund!" Jack held the man's head in his arms.

"Ow." Bunny said.

"Bunny are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Why did you do that? Those daggers where meant for me." Jack whispered, hoping that the guardian of hope didn't catch it. But Manny wasn't kind, because Bunnymund still had his 'can-hear-a-mouse-squeak-from-three-effing-miles' hearing.

"Jack, I took those because if I didn't do something then North and Tooth would never let me hear the end." Bunny smiled, trying to cheer up Jack. But it didn't work as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Jack, I'm fine, really."

Jack helped Bunny up to the E.R. room and stayed by his side as a few yetis's worked on stitching Bunny up, which was a lot easier without all of his fur.

Jack did most of the talking when Bunny was all patched up.

"I donno, what do you think?"

"It's a good point, I donno Jack, but I know Tooth gets sad when it happens."

"I imagine."

"Bunny! Jack! What happened in here!?" North's voice boomed from the main room. A minute later the jolly worrier exploded in the room, his face steamed and twisted in an odd mixture on anger and, of course, wonder. That is until he saw Bunny on the bed patched up.

"Bunny? What happened my friend?"

"Palla got in and kinda choked Jack and was about to throw daggers at him until I jumped in the way.

"Another breach?" he then cursed in Russian and stormed out, yelling at the yetis and elves about the security.

"….are you sure your ok?" Jack asked.

"Oh boy, mate I'm fine." Bunny sigh and gave Jack a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry." Jack looked down.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Bunny sat up with a stifled groan, resting a hand on Jack's back, causing him to look at Bunnymund. Jack looked up, with glassy eyes.

"Jack," Bunny frowned, and moved to sit with his feet over the edge of the bed. He pulled Jack into a hug and rubbed his back. Jack pulled away with a renewed smiled.

"Jack, what's on yer shirt mate?" Bunny pointed.

"What?" Jack looked down and saw red.

"It's blood, Bunny you're bleeding!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh shit!"

"Stay still, I'll get new bandages!" Jack shuffled to the cabinets.

Jack reopened Bunny's shirt and tore the bloody bandages off. After he washed Bunny's wounds he rewrapped the former bunny and helped him lay down.

"Gezze Bunny, first you're getting sick and now wounds? You need to take it easy." Jack laid the back of his hand on Bunny's forehead.

"I'll get you a cool towel, your getting warm, and I'll find some blankets." Jack went around look for all those.

"Here," Jack laid the cool cloth across his forehead and pulled the new blankets to Bunny's buff chest, making Jack swallow.

"Thanks frostbite…" Bunny mumbled sleepily.

"Your welcome." Jack smiled with a blush.

**I have no** **idea why Bunny would play with cards! And yes, I did make his accent more defined. **

**And I don't know why Santa would have a fuse box in the main room! **

**If your wondering what Jack and Bunny where talking about after his patch up, it was about candy, sugar, and cavities. Jack wanted to know if having candy is bad for you then why don't they sell fruit and veggies more in stores or gas stations? **

**I feel like I'm neglecting Sandy! He'll be in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

It's been a day since Palla attacked. And they still had no clue on how to return Bunny to his natural rabbit state. And even though him and Jack where getting along Bunny couldn't help but feel… guilty.

It's been on his mind for a few weeks now, the time they first met when Bunny said that children don't believe in him, or when Bunny blamed him when Easter was destroyed.

Finally, standing up from where he sat on his bed, he decided that he'd apologize, even if it was a little late.

Jack would probably be messing around in North's personal work shop/ office. Bunny, arriving there sooner than he expected, stood at the door. What was he going to say to Jack? How would he say it? He stood there for what felt like hours making his brain think. Finally, he subconsciously knocked and opened the door saying, "Frostbite? Ya in here?"

Jack sat on the jolly man's desk, with one swinging leg, back and forth. He fiddled with an ice plane he found.

"Bunny!" Jack almost dropped the ice toy.

"Heya frosty."

"Wh-why are you up? Doesn't you wound hurt? And what about your shirt?"

"Naw mate, my wound's fine, and I think North is patchin it up. Still it's a bit chilly 're. Anyway Frost bite, I-uh, I wanted to talk to ya." Bunny rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack put the toy down and looked at Bunny with wide and curious eyes.

Bunny sighed and lowered his hand, but still looked at the floor.

"Jack," now Jack was surprised, Bunny never used his name unless he was really serious.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the first time we met, I said 'kids don't believe in ya.' Or blamed you when Easter was ruined."

"E. Aster Bunnymund," Jack interrupted, using his full name, causing Bunny's ears to twitch and lower.

"You do have to apologize."

"Why's that, mate? I don't feel happy-go-lucky about yellin at cha or blamin ya."

"Because I've already forgiven you." Jack smiled, and took a quick hug from him.

Bunny was shocked, but he hesitantly hugged Jack back.

"Thanks mate."

**I'm sorry its so short! I just needed to get this out of the way. Reviews please and thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**This is story kinda goes with the song, 'Fallow Me' by Muse. Really great song, check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack sat cross legged on the stone warrior stitching Bunny's shirt.

Bunny wanted to check on his Warren, plus the cold was getting to him. Jack, of coursed tagged along. But the rabbit didn't know that Jack was fixing his shirt. With the help from Tooth of course.

Tongue sticking out fro the corner of his mouth, he didn't see Bunny emerge from his den. Bunny spotted Jack on his, now lightly frosted, stone warrior. His arm going up pulling something every now and again. Tilting his head he quietly made his way to the bringer of winter.

He watched Jack stitch his shirt, somewhat mesmerized. Jack, to forced to see Bunny, suddenly yelped in pain. Bunny jumped up to the top and caught himself on the edge.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I, er, how long have you watched?"

"A few minutes, but that happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…pricked myself with the needle."

Jack showed his finger. A drop of blood poked out.

"That? Frosty you've battled Pitch and that hurts?" Bunny laughed.

"It was unexpected!"

"Alright alright, I think I have some band aids, com'on." He jumped down. Jack floated and fallowed Bunny into his den.

There where five tunnels in Bunny's personal den. Every where was wood walls, engraved with different designs. "Com'on mate, or you'll get lost."

Bunny lead him to a kitchen. Across the way there was a dinning room.

"Sitt'd down, I think there in here." He looked threw all the cabinets' as Jack sat at the table, until Bunny found some wraps. He ripped some off and when Jack presented his 'wound' he gently but tightly wrapped it.

"Thanks Bunny." Jack pulled his finger back to his chest, blushing.

"Anytime mate, so tell me, why are you stitchin my shirt?" Bunny sat across the small table.

"Erm, well, Tooth was teaching me how to sow and well I started on your shirt." Jack blushed even deeper. Bunny laughed until his bunny ears picked up a sound that wasn't familiar. He stood up so quickly he caused the chair to fall back.

"Bunny? Bunny whats wrong?" Jack got up softly.

"Fire? No not fire." Bunny rushed out and Jack fallowed. Once they reached the main floor.

There was black smoke and dust every where. Bunny stood in horror as he couldn't see anything but black.

"Bunny!?" Jack reached for the tall man, but couldn't see him anymore.

"Jack? Jack mate, where are you!?" Bunny looked around franticly.

"Bunny! Bunny, help!"

"Jack, get down low and stay where you are!"

Jack did as he was told. The smoke and dust was more tolerable lower. Bunny got down low too and started to search for Jack.

"Bunny?" Jack called out.

"Almost there mate."

Bunny felt something cold, and grasped it, it was Jack's hand.

"Bunny?"

"I got ya. Come on Jack." Bunny pulled Jack close and picked him up bridal style.

Jack clung to Bunny's neck, not caring if he blushed so deep; his face felt like it was actually burning.

Bunny dashed threw the smoke. Eventually the dust turned into the nightmares beasts.

They charged to Bunny, clawing and biting. Once of them snagged Jack's leg. Jack cried out. Bunny hopped over one of the smaller warriors. He laid Jack down and said before standing, "I wont let them hurt ya, I'll keep ya safe." and took out his boomerangs. Bunny knew that Jack wasn't helpless, but he suddenly had a strong sense of overprotective to the winter sprit.

Jack watched in amazement as Bunny gracefully fought half the nightmares away. Finally throwing some colorful egg bombs Bunny grabbed Jack and took his quick escape route.

Finally they arrived at North's. Bunny just about collapsed when he stood still. He wasn't tired, but he was physically drained.

"Bunny? Are you ok?"

"Yeah mate, I'm fine." Bunnymund huffed out Jack helped him to the couch, then silently went to get some medical supplies.

Jack knelled down in front of Bunny and started to patch him up.

"Thanks." Bunny said sleepily.

"No, thank you, you… you protected me." Jack sat next to Bunny.

Bunny sleepily turned to Jack and lifted his chin with a curled finger. Jack froze as Bunny, who wasn't thinking strait from lack of sleep and blood loss, leaned forward and kissed Jack. Its was quick but held a lot of meaning.

"Thank Jack." Bunny fell asleep, leaving a happy and confused Jack.

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Hahaha **

**Review please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Jack sat on the couch still next to Bunny. He was dumbfounded, because Bunny had just kissed Jack, but then fell asleep. Jack had no idea if Bunny meant it, he accidently leaned in, or he was just so tired from fighting and blood loss, that he didn't know what he was doing. Jack unknowingly touched his lips lightly. Just the thought of Bunny kissing him made him blush. Slowly he got up, he needed to talk to someone. North would probably kill Bunny, Tooth would gush and squeal like a fan girl…Sandy.

Jack flew out of North's fortress to find his short golden friend. He found him in Europe, sitting in his golden dust cloud. With butterflies, mini dinos, and dolphins flying around him.

Jack stayed in the air, until Sandy saw him, he smiled his wide and friendly grin waving Jack over making room for him on the cloud.

"Heya Sandy." Jack sat cross legged.

"So um, can I talk to you? Or are you too busy?"

Sandy gave him a questioning look then smiled shaking his head he sat down facing Jack, indicating he had his full attention.

"Thanks so um, today Bunny and I went to go check of him Warren. But some of Pitch's nightmare's attacked and well, Bunny fought them off. Then we came back to North's place and he was tired from fighting and blood loss. So I patched him up and well I donno why he did this, maybe it was cause he was so tired he didn't know what he was doing-"

Sandy stopped him for a moment and made signs saying 'what' a picture of Bunny, 'do?'

"He um, kissed me." Jack barely whispered.

"Sandy still heard and his eyes went big, jumping up he made frantic signs, and moving his hands in various places.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sandy, calm down." Sandy stopped and sat back down.

"So what do you think? Why did he do it?"

Sandy ponder a moment, tapping his finger to his chin, then he shrugged.

He made, slower, sign's of Bunny being confused, tired, an accident, or, now this made Jack blush, Bunny a heart and Jack.

"No no no nononono! He, he cant love me!"

Sandy laughed silently and raised an eye brow. A sign of Jack 'liking' Bunny instead.

Jack looked away blushing even redder, Sandy chuckled again and patted him on the back. He gave two thumbs up, hoping to cheer up the boy. Jack sighed and smiled weakly.

"Ok, thanks Sandy." He quickly hugged his small friend. He flew back to North's hoping to avoid Bunny for the time being.

But Manny wasn't having it. As soon as he came back he was greeted by a pair of big strong arms.

"Jack! Where have you been?" North's voice boomed.

"I-I went to see Sandy."

"I see, then how do you explain Bunny passed out on couch?"

"Er, nightmare attacked his Warren when we where there." Jack said quietly.

"Nightmares! Was Pitch there?"

"No."

"I see, vell, Bunny's want to talk to you. He is, up in bedroom."

"Ok." Jack sighed.

Just as Jack walked away North said, "Jack, did Bunny do something?"

Jack's breath caught in his chest.

"No North."

"Ah good good, tell me if he dose."

"Ok."

Jack slowly walked to Bunny's room. He stood at the door, not wanting to see the former rabbit. Slowly he knocked then opened the door.

"Kangaroo? You in here?"

"Jack!" Bunny jumped up from his seat on the bed, and went to boy.

"Hi." Jack slapped on a fake smile trying to act normal.

"Crikey, where have ya been mate?"

"I was, er, talking to Sandy."

"Sandy? Why that's, mate?"

"Er um, no reason."

"You're a terrible liar Frosty." Bunny smirked.

"I am not!" Jack blushed.

Grinning Bunny leaned in close to Jack until there noses where only a few inches apart.

Jack's eyes went big as he forced his deep blue eyes to avoid the spring green ones.

"I-I'm going to bed." Jack slipped out the door. Both confused.

Bunny growled, 'why did I do that?' he wanted to kick himself.

A few days Jack avoid Bunny, which North caught on and decide to confront Bunny about this.

"Bunny, may I talk to you… In private?" The jolly man lead Bunny to his private office.

He sat down at his desk and Bunny still stood.

"I have noticed that Jack has been avoiding you, care to explain?"

"I, I honestly donno North." North clasped his hands and rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hands, waiting for Bunny to continue.

"I,I have an idea but I don't get why he'd so… flustered over it." Bunny sighed as his ears went down.

"Well?"

"It was when I asked Jack to talk with me in my room. I asked him where he went and he said he went to talk to Sandy for no reason, but he's a terrible liar and so all I did was lean in close to him!"

"That is all?"

"I swear it, mate."

"I see, I will talk with Jack, see if he…got wrong idea."

"Thanks mate."

Some time at night, after Bunny went to sleep, Jack came out of his room. Not expecting North to come and drag him to office.

"North! What the hell!?"

"Jack, Bunny and I are worried about you."

Jack went stiff at the mention of Bunny.

"Jack, did Bunny do something?"

"He, er… please promise to not kill him?"

"Hum, very well."

"Ok, when we came back here from the Warren, the day it was attacked. Bunny, he um, kissed me."

North had to literally bite his tongue.

"Wh-wh, why did he." Was all he could muster.

"I, I don't think he knew that he even did. He was tired and had a lot of blood loss."

"I see." North stopped out and headed to the unexpecting and sleeping Bunny's room.

Jack quickly fallowed, until North shut and locked the door from Jack.

"North? What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked sleepily.

"You kissed Jack and don't remember it!?" North yelled.

"I-what?"

"The day you where attack in Warren! You where tired and kissed Jack after he banged you!"

"Ah crikey! I did!? I thought that was a dream!" Bunny was now standing.

Jack was outside, pacing. He heard them yelled but then it got quite, and that worried him. At lest when they screaming he knew that they where both alive.

Finally after, what felt like hours, they opened the door. North came out, he stood there a while then opened the door again letting Jack in. Jack looked at, waiting for one more approval. As soon as North nodded his head Jack flew in and slammed into Bunny's chest.

"Bunny?" Jack looked up.

"Hi-ya, Frostbite." Bunny smiled.

"Bunny, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"…I donno, for avoiding you."

"All's forgiven, mate." Bunny smiled, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"So, um, dose this mean were-"

"Maybe, if you want."

"I do." Jack smiled.

"Good." Bunny smiled, and kissed Jack.

**Yay! Sandy! It's hard to have a conversation with a mute…but we love him! **

**Finally! Their together! And don't worry, I'm not done.**

**Reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**Oh man, sorry I haven't updated sooner! Anyway, so I don't bore you with a huge rant just read-**

**So this is mainly them talking. **

**Enjoy!**

After Bunny and Jack finally confessed they spent the rest of the day and night just talking and cuddling. They mostly talked about when Bunny would turn back into a 6'1 rabbit how this would work, if Jack would stay with Bunny, and mostly how would they change Bunny back.

Right now they were sitting on the bed, Bunny had his arm around Jack's waist and Jack was leaning on Bunny's shoulder. North's elves cam in randomly, probably North's doing.

"So," Jack started, not really sure where this was going.

"Well now, this is new, Jack Frost is speechless."

"Shut up," Jack flushed.

"So, going back to the topic of, me turning into a, well a human."

"A sexy one." Jack smiled.

And that's what worried Bunny, what if Jack became less attractive when he turns back to a hare. Bunny looked away from Jack's happy and playfully eyes, which turned into concern.

"Bunny?"

"That's…that's the thing Frostbite." Bunny sighed.

"What?"

"When I turn back into a rabbit will ya-"

"Stop right there Bunnymund."

Bunny was startled and his ears drew back.

"I love you for who you are, in either form. You're my bunny either way. But if it makes you feel better, both of your bodies are pretty hot." Jack shyly smiled.

"Ya damn right." Bunny smiled, and kissed Jack quickly.

After an hour later Sandy and Tooth came to visit. North set up the table with a bunch of various foods.

Tooth's fairies flew around, going in and out from the Tooth Fairy's orders, others fluttered around, swooning over Jack and Bunny, who swatted away every other fairy but Baby Tooth that cuddled into Jack's neck.

Sandy had his dreams swimming, floating/flying and walking all around him.

The yetis were get the table and food ready, as the elves tried helping but mostly tripped the poor yetis.

They all sat at the table, laughing, talking, and eating. Like a normal family.

Phil started yelled to North to come check on something at the front door. North went over to Phil, still smiling and laughing. That is until he saw a girl crumbled on the floor. Her purple hair dirty and singed from fire. He stood there, hand by his sword.

Palla. He realized, he sat up, holding her side. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth. Bruises and scratches everywhere. A huge gash was on her side, and one of her legs was broken.

Everyone was not staring at her like she had just grown 6 arms.

"I need your help." She said quietly.

**Yay! Another cliff hanger! Hahah. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and fallows. **

**and again Reviews make me happy, have a great day! And Happy (late) Easter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians! But that would be awesome! **

**I wanna thank all you people for the great reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Now, Enjoy!**

North pondered this moment. Palla, who was their enemy, chocked Jack, and turned Bunny into a human.

Should he help? Use this to his advantage and get information out of her?

"Phil, Dingell! Take her to hospital wing, but strap her down."

Dingell went ahead to get more help as Phil picked up the purple haired girl.

"What'll we do North?" Bunny asked.

"We find out why she is here and what happened."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, were gonna help her? After all she did!" Bunny moved forwarded, challenging North.

"I don't like this either Bunny, but we can use this, to our advantage." North puffed his chest out.

To Jack they looked like a dog and a cat having a standoff.

After a long brutal hour of North's and Bunny's argument, going from their holidays, Palla, Pitch and some how to Bunny's and Jack's relationship, Phil and a few other yetis came down, declaring Palla's up and healed.

North went in alone, seeing as how Bunny might do something rash, Jack would freeze her and Tooth would well, gawk at her teeth. And Sandy, well he was just falling asleep.

When North entered Palla was bandaged up, sitting up in bed with the straps on her legs and a long chain rapped around her wrists.

"Palla," North called, softly. He couldn't help but see her as a little girl.

She many band aids and gausses. The biggest of his concern of was the wraps around her shoulder, and middle torso, from what he could see. She had a wrap around her head, slightly covering her left eye as well.

"What happened? Did Pitch do this to you?"

Palla nodded, "Pitch has gone criminally insane."

North then explained what the situation was to rest of the Guardians and called them in.

Once they all settled down they waited for her to continue.

"Pitch…he has so much power again, and because of his last defeat he has become obsessed… with you Frost."

Jack's eyes widened as he backed up.

"What? Why me!" Though no one really saw it or they just ignored it for the time, Bunny instantly tensed up and moved closer to Jack till they were touching.

"He wanted you to be his partner, so he wouldn't be ignored, so everyone could fear him."

"Wait wait, hold on a second, why should we trust you?" Bunny growled.

"I know that you guys probably hate me and don't trust me, I would too. But even if you do hate me, at lest hear my warning. Pitch doesn't care who gets in his way this time, because this time he wants Jack and Sandy as his slaves."

Everyone looked to Jack and Sandy, who where wide with shock and fear. Silence feel over them until Jack asked, "Palla, why did you join Pitch if he only hurts you?"

"He didn't hurt me, until now. But Pitch was my only family, and I know if his pain… like you. I use to be a small demi god that no one really has heard of. I guess I was part of some wolf legend, I never really knew my story, and Pitch never told me either."

"Then why did he beat you?" North ask.

"I was having second thoughts, even if it pained me that no one could see me I didn't want to be feared… and well when he found out the I was thinking about backing out, he just snapped." Palla reached up to hold her forearm.

"Look I don't have anywhere else to go and I wont blame you if you do, but if it's not too much to ask, can I stay here, until I'm fully healed?"

"Lemme ask ya one thing," Bunny said.

"Did you attack my Warren?" he leaned in close.

"No, that was all Pitch." She answered truthfully.

"Alright, well it's North's decision on that." Bunny stepped back, holding Jack close.

"I don't know." North stroked his beard. "Who do we even know you are even telling truth?"

"Please, just ask the Man in the Moon." Palla pleaded.

"Very well."

North went to globe and asked Manny.

"Manny, can we trust Palla?"

All the Man in the Moon gave him was a simple yes.

Going back to Palla's room he heard them talking, nothing in particular.

Once Santa entered everyone shut up.

"Man in Moon said she is telling the truth."

"Alright." They all agreed, which made Palla physically relax with a content sigh.

"Wait, Palla do you know how to turn Bunny back into…well a bunny?" Jack asked.

"Well I… I know what to do but I cant perform it." she looked down.

"Well do you know anyone who can?"

"Yes."

**You, the viewers, yes you! You must chose between Mother Nature or another type of witch/sorceress that you know of. **

**Please help decide! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Ive decided on Mother Nature, sorry but she fits. **

**Now enjoy!**

Palla led the Guardians through a series of tunnels. It happened to be on the tiniest island that has never been on any map. At the end it was almost like Bunny's Warren but separated into the four seasons.

Spring was like Bunny's but with eggs and paint rivers. Summer was humid, dry and sandy, something Jack was such to stay away from. Fall was a beautiful forest with what seemed to be pixies with autumn leaves for wings. Winter was 3 feet of snow and stick like trees. There where animals everywhere, deer running from fall and spring. Mice and squirrels chasing each other, and birds everywhere.

In the center of it all was a tall, elegant woman. Her wavy hair was a series of black, brown, red blonde mixing beautifully. She wore a long dress, the top was deep blue like the sky and the bottom mixed with the dark green grass at her feet.

"Mother Nature!" Palla broke into a run. Mother Nature turned around, big colorful changing eyes turned from blue to hazel.

"Palla, my wolf daughter." She smiled and bent down to hug her close.

"I am glad that you have found your path."

"I am too, I have the Guardians to thank."

"Guardians of the children, Thank you for helping my wolf daughter." Mother Nature held Palla's hand like a mother would for a child.

"Mother Nature, I have a favor to ask of you." Bunny bowed.

" Bunnymund is that you? I haven't seen you since the summer of '43" she smiled.

Jack gave Bunny a questioning look, he didn't know that his real name was E. Aster. Bunny gave him an apologetic smile in return.

"Jack Frost, correct?" She turned to the winter spirit.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Jack blushed as he relished how proper Mother Nature spoke.

"I wish I could have talked to you sooner, but taking of the world," she smiled.

"No it's ok, I understand."

"Now, what can I do for you Bunnymund?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn me back to my original body?"

"Hum… I will have to meet with Father Time and The Man in the Moon, but I am sure I can do something."

"Much obliged."

"Now, lets to the real problem at hand. Pitch Black."

"Yes, he dose not care anymore," Palla said. "He wants Sandman's power and Jack."

"Just Jack?" Mother Nature raised an eyebrow, her eyes changing to a dark green.

"Yes, not his power, just him."

"Hum, Guardian of the Children, you may stay here, but I have to see Father Time. Palla, you know of my season better here than anyone, take care of it and you are to protect them."

"Of course Mother Nature."

"Good girl, I will be back soon." She smiled, then disappeared with a colorful wind.

Almost instantly Jack flew to the snow. Sandy and Tooth went to summer, Bunny hopped to spring as North stayed in the middle. Palla jumped to a hill in fall, wanting to get the best view. A nice cool breeze blew threw her hair.

Then a putrid musk entered the four seasons. Palla's eyes widened. She howled getting everyone's attention.

"Pitch is here!" she yelled with her last breath. The natural sun lit area of the four seasons grew darker until almost midnight. Jack and Bunny exchanged glances then looked back up to the sky. Jack seeked out Bunny's hand as he moved closer, ready to protect his love, his Jack.

Palla jumped down, nearly bumping into North from how dark it was. Jack had his staff at the ready, Bunny's boomerangs out and North drew out his sword. Nasty and demented looking fearlings drew them out from their circle. Bunny stayed close to Jack taking on the one from the left and right. Palla fought off 3, North took on 6, Tooth was chasing a few, and Sandy had 2 in hand and 5 more under him.

A tunnel came under Sandy, swallowing him before he knew it. Fearlings separated and drove Bunny away from Jack as they piled on him and forced him into the hole. Bunny roared, slamming his fist down.

Bunny tried to make his own tunnel but it was held together by more fearlings.

Bunny turned to Palla, who's gash was reopened and bleeding again.

"Where did he take them?" he growled.

"I-I don't know, he moves his dungeon all the time now." She lowed her head, as if she excepted to be hit. Probably from fear left when Pitch had.

Bunny clenched his fist and raised it, but he turned around and punched the tree.

"Bunny, I can probably track a few once…once I'm patched up." Palla looked pale and was running out of breath.

"Bunny, in order to get Jack back, we must patch Palla."

"I know, I know," Bunny sighed. Palla still had her head down. "Palla, ya don't gotta worry." She looked threw her dirty purple hair. "Even if I lose my temper, I'd never hit cha."

"Da, Bunny has temper but he is good and would never hurt you." North gave Bunny a strong pat on the back.

"Now, let get back to Pole." North pulled out a snow globe.

**::::::**

Jack groaned and looked around for his staff. He saw Sandy collapsed on the stone cold ground. Of course the cold didn't affect Jack.

"Sandy? Sandy are you alright?" Jack sat his friend up. Sandy cracked his eyes open. Seeing Jack he gave him a small smile.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. Sandy shrugged a shoulder, considering he hurt the other one.

"You don't recognize it Jack? I'm hurt." A rough but slimy voice.

A tall, black shadow emerged. Pitch. His normally grey eyes where blood red, his hair feathered out and dirty.

He smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Hello, again."

**Sorry, more cliffhangers! Well, what do you think? Reviews please! They make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Alive! Ok I forgot to clear one thing up, Pitch adopted Palla, their not related. **

**Ok Read. **

"We will brake into teams. Tooth and I will look in the skies. Palla and Bunny, search the ground. Try to remember where Pitch had his hide out last." North said. After Palla was patched up. She was now dressed in a thick jacket, mechanics gloves, black snow boots, and black jeans.

They were all back at the pole in the globe room, trying to find Jack's or Sandy's trace.

"Alright, ready Shelia?" Bunny turned to the wolf girl. She nodded before she morphed into a big dark purple wolf.

"Try to keep up," he tapped the ground making a tunnel.

"Be carful, comrades," North prayed.

Bunnymund's tunnel lead them to where the old broken bed was last time.

"Anything?" Bunny asked. Palla whined, no. In her wolf form she couldn't talk.

Palla pressed her nose into the dirt.

**(remember it's not winter.) **

After a few hours Bunny was getting frustrated, and exclaimed lashing out at an innocent tree. Palla whimpered and tucked her tail.

"Palla, I-I'm not mad to you," he kid of apologized as she lowered her head.

"What did Pitch do to you?" he petted her with a tan hand. Changing back to a girl she said quietly, "Pitch said he knew of my pain. He often visited me, saying he could help other see me. Before he came I was content that only canines could see me. But as he came each visit we talked more. Eventually, he convince me to come with him. And as he watched you, the guardians he came mad. He would have these white outs of rage and beat anything in his path."

"Oh, poor ankle biter. Look, Palla, we will never hurt ya. And I know I have a temper or that I'm ridged but if ya stay with us, Manny allowing-"

"Bunnymund, I would like to stay with the guardians but Mother Nature need me,"

"Ah, right, well ya can always visit," he gave her a crocked grin. She smiled back.

**:::::::::::**

"Jack, Sandy, how nice of you to drop by." Pitch clasped his hands.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack gasped, holding his side as he helped Sandy up.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." He disappeared into the shadows. Jack and Sandy shared a look and stayed put.

"Well, come' on," Pitch said, as if reading their mind. They slowly fallowed. Pitch was in his room where the globe originally was. Now replaced with a machine.

"Isn't nice? My little Palla made it for me, how is she by the way? I'm sure she's having fun manipulating all of you,"

**:::::::::::**

"Maybe we should try some where else?" Palla said, taking a break.

"Maybe, wait wait wait, come'er," Banny motioned,"

"What is it?" Palla rushed over.

"It's sand…and that looks like Jack's staff!"

"You think were close?" Palla grabbed the staff and handed it to Bunny.

"Lets hope so," Bunny fallowed the trail.

**::::::::**

"Palla wouldn't do that!" Jack protested.

"And why ever not?"

"…She showed us Mother Nature's island." Jack felt proud. But what if Pitch was right.

"But what if I told her too?"

"Mother Nature would let you!"

"Well, yes," Pitch said. "but she's with me, so yes she would do that,"

Jack couldn't argue that Palla **was** with Pitch.

**::::::::::::**

"Shouldn't we get North and Tooth?" Palla asked as they stopped where the trail ended.

"How would we get them?"

"Well…I can howl." Palla said sheepishly.

"…Oh,"

The girl turned into a wolf again and threw her head back. She started to howl a beautiful song from the bottom of her throat.

**::::::::**

"Tooth, was that?" the jolly warrior stopped her reindeer.

"It could be, lets go!" Tooth dived threw the clouds.

**:::::::**

Above their heads Jack Sandy and Pitch heard a wolf sing. The ground gave away a few pebbles and dust from the weight over head.

Sandy looked at Jack, trying to tell him to make noise. Jack, getting the message started yelling, "Bunny! Palla! Someone, were right here! Under the ground!"

Sandy contributed by a sand show of fireworks, sea waves, and stars.

**::::::::**

"Palla, Palla stop, ya hear that?" they press their ears to the ground at their feet. Hearing non-sensible words of yelling.

"Palla, Bunny are you alright?" North asked as he and Tooth landed.

"Shush!" Bunny growled.

Quieting down North asked in a whisper, "What is it?"

"Jack and Sandy are under here,"

**I'm sorry it's short and it sucks! Were almost at the end though. Ideas are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
